¿Te Acuerdas?
by Judith Rose Dark
Summary: Shadow decide mostrarle sus sentimios a Vio por medio de una carta -ShadowxVio


**¿Te acuerdas?**

 _"Para Violeta Link_

 _Sé que es extraño y hasta cierto grado tonto el escribirte una carta teniendo en cuenta que vivimos en la misma casa, pero hay cosas que quiero decirte y que la voz me abandona cuando lo quiero hacer..._

 _¿Te acuerdas cuando me dijiste que no jugara en las escaleras porque podía hacerme daño?, ¿y te acuerdas que te dije que no sabías de lo que hablabas y resbale en un escalo y caí rodando hasta el primer piso?, creí que me dirías "Te lo dije" pero en vez de eso bajaste corriendo las escaleras mientras gritabas mi nombre, tus ojos hielo mostraban miedo y preocupación, apoyaste mi cabeza en tu regazo al mismo tiempo que me decías que no me moviera mientras verificabas que no tuviera ninguna herida de gravedad_

 _¿Te acuerdas también cuando estaba jugando con Azul al tenis cerca de la casa, pero en vez de una pelota usábamos una esfera de sombras, y en vez de una raqueta usamos el martillo de Azul?, me acuerdo que desde el porche nos gritaste "No jueguen cerca de la casa, podrían causar un incendio", y tenías razón, nuestra pequeña "pelota" entro por la ventana de nuestra habitación y aterrizo en tu pequeña biblioteca, al ver que solo habían quedado las cenizas de tus libros pensé que me mandarías de regreso al Dark World de un golpe, pero en vez de eso solo estrujaste las cenizas entre tus manos y dijiste que no importaban, que ya habías leído cada uno de ellos_

 _¿Te acuerdas cuando traje a Hikai a casa y me dijiste que lo mantuviera lejos de las demás mascotas ya que podría devorar a alguna?, ¿y cuando regresamos a casa ese mismo día después del entrenamiento y vimos a tu conejo siendo devorado de un bocado por Hikai?, te empezó a pedir perdón hasta el grado de arrodillarme en el césped, pero solo colocaste una mano en mi hombro mientras tus ojos hielo se cristalizaban un poco y me dijiste que los accidentes pasaban, que ese era el circulo de la vida_

 _¿También te acuerdas de cuando Kumo rasgo las cortinas de la casa e hiso una cama con tus investigaciones de campos?, solo suspiraste y dijiste que ahora tenías una razón para volver a ir a Lost Woods_

 _¿Y te acuerdas cuando te acompañe a esa fiesta para ratones de biblioteca y termine haciendo un desastre junto con Azul en la mesa de los aperitivos?, algunos te preguntaron que si nos conocías, pensé que dirías algo como "nunca los he visto en mi vida", pero en vez de eso solo dijiste que sí y te acercaste a mi extendiéndome tu mano para que pudiera levantarme_

 _¿También te acuerdas cuando termine borracho por una competencia que hise con Azul y termine usándote como oso de peluche durante toda la noche y gran parte del día?, ¿y que cuando desperté tenía una resaca terrible que hasta el más mínimo ruido de respiración me causaba dolor?, esa fue la peor resaca de toda mi vida, enviaste a Rojo y a Verde a Castle Town de compras, y de paso que visitaran a Zelda para que no estuvieran en casa durante el resto del día y no pudieran hacer algún ruido. Te quedaste a mi lado todo el día para asegurarte que no me faltara nada, fue divertido verte de enfermero_

 _Nunca te enojaste conmigo a pesar de que tenías un motivo para estarlo._

 _Realmente eres alguien verdaderamente único, simplemente eres perfecto, creo que después que las diosas dejaran la trifuerza te dejaron a ti también, solo ellas serian capases de crear a alguien tan perfecto y hermoso como tú._

 _Ahora quiero que me contestes con una simple palabra mi siguiente pregunta Vio..._

 _Violeta Link, ¿Te casarías conmigo?"_

El joven rubio de cabellera dorada y túnica de tonalidades violetas levanto su vista hielo de la carta con una leve sombra rosada tiñendo sus mejillas encontrándose con un joven peli morado de iris rubís como la sangre y túnica negra hincado al frente de él sosteniendo entre sus manos con garras una pequeña caja negra con adornos dorados que se encontraba abierta revelando un anillo de plata con un diamante de tamaño considerable en el centro y pequeñas gemas de tonalidades violetas incrustados alrededor del anillo.

- **Si...** -Fue la única palabra que pronuncio el hylian mientras una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

No me considero muy buena para lo dulce y esponjoso, así que les pido disculpas, soy un poco más hábil para el amor yandere nwnU

Feliz día de San Valentine nwn/

Notas Finales:

Hikai: Es el nombre del dragón de Shadow, lo nombre así ya que el manga no aparece ningún nombre o referencia de este

Kumo: Es un gato que Shadow encontró en las calles de Kakariko Village

Si alguna referencia de este one-short les gusto y lo quisieran leer en fic solo díganmelo y lo hago con gusto =3


End file.
